


Thanks, Doc

by cinne3



Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Risukuma - Freeform, considers to relocate, he's dealing with weirdos in Primp, love doctor dreads that it feels like work, squirrel bear phenomenon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 20:37:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18535039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinne3/pseuds/cinne3
Summary: This is Ris reading anonymous letters from the comfort of his office(i.e, love doctor has a P.O. Box)





	Thanks, Doc

**Author's Note:**

> All (/most) names omitted for sake of privacy. Ris is considerate about these things.

An office and service delegated to cross lovers ran under Risukuma’s name. Only today he’s liable coming to terms with his clients by mail and not every one in person.   
After leaving his mail so far untouched in the kitchen, he treats himself to a morning shower, starch-black coffee and, bringing cheap milk packets to the counter, he starts to read them over in the order they were shuffled and stacked. The first letter reads from someone undoubtedly new to those like Ris and the work associated. 

“Hey Love Doctor, 

Would you happen to know how to up my game? I’m going to make sure I’m at my highest prowess but I think without directions I’ll be getting nowhere. I think there’s more to it than dance that satiates mere and men (-the word men was smudged on contact of being written on and erased. The client instead says they meant to write women). Can always work on my dancing any day. I’m just wondering if there’s any other charm to take into consideraytion.

Thanks Doc,

[name redacted].”

Ris was about a few sentences into the second letter, when he all of a sudden folds the paper in half and pockets it. He’s misplaced Maguro’s writing him with what he was happy to call love letters. As he would address a fishing trip stealing him for the weekend, and wanted to keep in touch: ‘Hey Ris! I want to know how those contacts are going. I’m on a fishing trip in time for its seasonal debut so I won’t be back until next week. Count me on coming back with some big ones!’. 

He picked the following letter, open with an exaggeration of the stars in minute detail and peppering the sheet.

“Dear Love Doctor,

I am encouraged by the drive of fate that I write to you. It is on matters of love, as I have the answer foretold to me time and time again and still run away, shy of carrying it through. What can I do to speak my feelings as clear-cut as possible? Is there anything of sustenance that would guarantee required love?…

My thanks,

[name redacted].”

And for the next page and ongoing, this client reassured Ris she knows what she’s talking about - with the stars and the moons and marked, open sky. Not that he doubts any of it but he makes a note to pick up on it later. 

“Hi,

So if I’m going to send a gift to someone, like a live pet, know any place that sells small ribbons? I mean ribbons you can tie around a twig or something. A finger. How about, like a store with all sizes of ribbons. Is there even a ribbon that small I swear I’ve seen it before. I don’t know why when there’s big ribbons people find it enough reason to stop there. I hope they didn’t. But the color I didn’t mention. You have something like a purple? I don’t care what shade just stay out of jelly grape purple that looks tacky even to me. Anyway…

Cinseerly,

[name redacted].”

Ris pockets this letter too. He was thinking about sending it back to him and explaining himself but he’s not sure if it would be better instead to shut him up and mail ribbons with his note. Then the client realizes they meant to say bows and throughout the letter writes bows over every ribbon.

“Greetings, Love Doctor,

I give myself in. I’m in complete arrest by the stupid names I’m being called. [name redacted] says this happens out of my impended speech, if I really mean what I say. Which I do! I confound it, I do, on my life! Everyone I meet is ward off because I sound dirty, right? But they never tell me just what it is I’m messing up. If I could tell you, I’ve about reached my climax with these people. Still, as much as it pains me, that’s why I came to your services. Tell me what I can do to fix some if not all faults in my speech. I am indebted to you.

My warm regards,   
[name redacted].”

In scrawled squirrel-bear handwriting, Ris notes to send this guy a copy of the Oxford Dictionary and never again have to relive a day of his experiences in letter-form. And his next one reads:

“Dearest Doctor,

Me and my honey, [name redacted], are off in our honeymoon weeks away from today! I bought us a two-ticket trip to the cruise around these still-life waterfalls (forgot the name, she says). They’re immersive beyond anything I’ve seen in magazines, even when I seized the means to purchase them from an ad in the margins. So, anyway, I trust you have advice on flirting? If anyone, I figured it was you, the Love Doctor, who should know. I’m looking for the best, unparalleled techniques. Something I should pay over the counter for how select they are. What I’m capable of is ground-level and old, if you have anything to say about it. But I wanted my darling [name redacted] to be in my hands of a spell. Please write as soon as you can. The cruise is in under two weeks for us as of now!

Love,  
[name redacted]. 

After this, Risukuma’s back is turned on the letters. He likes their energy but he stops reading fifteen paragraphs in of a client doting her sweet darling. He’s read about their encounters in fifteen set scenarios before they even took off to the cruise. Deciding a walk was all for the better.   
He needs a break from what sliver of their lives he saw into.


End file.
